Gangnam Style: Beyblade Style
by The-Gray-Ninja
Summary: ONESHOT Seanna REALLEH doesn't like 'Gangnam Style'...BUT MASAMUNE DOES! xD *NOTE: BEYBLADE METAL FURY AIRS ON SEPTEMBER 15! WHICH IS NEXT SATURDAY! :3*


**TGN: Heheeheheheheheheheheheheh!**

**Tsubasa and Seanna: O.o**

**Kenta: She's back…**

**TGN and Lotus: FROM TECHNICAL ISSUES! :D**

**Yuu: Oppa GANGNAM STYLE! *dances***

**TGN and Lotus: *joins him***

**Seanna: Oh god no…**

**Tsubasa: This must've have struck her when she was watching the VMA's **

**Gingka: Ninja-sama does not own Beyblade in any way. If she did, Gangnam Style would've been the theme song. She owns her OC's.**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Gangnam Style-Beyblade Style**

**Narrator's P.O.V**

The short girl with blue eyed looked at the small blonde and the tri-colored haired boys dance to some song called 'Gangnam Style'. Her eye suddenly twitched out of irritation.

'When is this song over? It's getting annoying by listening to it.' she thought. With that, she sighed heavily and stood up from the couch. The small blonde and the tri-colored hair boys stopped dancing and glared at the older girl.

" Yuu, pause the video." the tri-colored hair boy told the small blonde. Yuu nodded his head and went over to the laptop to pause the video.

The blue eyed girl sighed. " Remind me again _why_ did you make me watch you guys dance?" she asked. The tri-colored hair boy cringed. " Because…" he started. The girl face palmed. "_Please_ tell me you have a reason…" she growled lowly. The brown eyed boy chuckled stupidly. "Sorry, I forgot…" he said.

_WHACK!_

The brown eyed boy was now laying on the floor, rubbing the top of his head rapidly.

" The next time you invite me over to your place Masamune, don't." the girl stated. With that, she walked out the door.

Masamune groaned out of pain. " …She's gonna pay." he moaned. Yuu gazed at the older boy. " What are you gonna do? Seanna's a lot stronger than you." he informed. Masamune thought for a brief amount of seconds. That's when a evil smirk appeared on his face. Yuu was officially scared.

" Yuu, my friend. I have an idea~" he informed the small younger boy. Then, Masamune laughed evilly.

-The Next Day-

With Seanna-

Seanna woke up early to an upbeat dance beat. She rubbed her eyes. _'God, please kill me…' _she thought as she went to the bathroom and did her early routine.

-After she was done-

Seanna stretched and went back to her room. She searched through her closet to find some clothes. She soon settled with a white and yellow shirt with Kagamine Len on it, black skinny jeans, and yellow converse shoes. She decided to where her hair down. The upbeat music started to get louder as she moved throughout her house.

' _I'm guessing this is Masamune's revenge. I always foil his plans, anyway.'_ she thought as she walked out her house.

Once she got outside, she burst out laughing.

Everyone she knew, from Gingka all the way to Zeo were dancing to '_**Gangnam Style'**_! Even Madoka, Kyoya, and Tsubasa were dancing to the dumb song.

She stopped laughing and held her stomach. " You call this revenge, Masamune? You gotta try harder than that!" she yelled at the tri-colored hair boy. Masamune smirked and kept on dancing. Seanna suddenly had an idea. She took out her Ipod and starting filming Kyoya.

" Hey big bro! Say 'hi' to Youtube!" she yelled. Kyoya growled darkly. Seanna laughed loudly and started to film the flashmob.

- 4 hours later-

Seanna lied on the ground motionless with her hands over her ears. "Make it stop…Please…" she whimpered. Masamune laughed evilly. " Had enough? THIS IS THE TRUE GANGNAM STYLE POWER!" he yelled. Seanna sat up, tears welling in her eyes.

" Look, I'm sorry that I hit you yesterday. JUST STOP PLAYING THIS SONG! IT'S LIKE THAT TIME WHERE YOU MADE ME LISTEN TO JUSTIN BIEBER!" she yelled. Masamune's eyes widened.

"ARE YOU COMPARING GANGNAM STYLE TO JUSTIN BEIBER?! YOU SHALL SUFFER THE POWER OF GANGNAM STYLE 100 TIMES!" he yelled.

Suddenly, a faster, high pitched version of _**'Gangnam Style' **_played. Masamune started dancing extremely fast. Everyone in the flashmob stopped dancing and walked up to Masamune.

Masamune looked at them. "Why did you guys stop?" he asked as he kept dancing.

_POW!_

Masamune fell to ground. "WE ARE NOT TOTURING HER THAT FAR!" Everyone yelled. Tsubasa, Madoka, Kyoya, and Yuu walked over to the scarred girl.

" Sis, you okay?" Kyoya asked his younger twin. Seanna looked up. "Is it over yet?" she asked. Madoka realized the song was still playing in the background. She turned back.

"Hey! Can someone turn the song off?" she asked. "Will do, Madoka!" a brown haired girl yelled as she walked over to some DJ equipment and turned the song off. "Thank you, Lotus!" Madoka yelled. Lotus nodded and returned towards the angry mob that was pummeling Masamune.

Madoka turned back to Seanna. "Now, it's over." she informed the blue eyed girl. Seanna wiped her eyes. "Seanna, I'm really sorry about this. I've should've stopped Masamune sooner." Yuu apologized. Seanna looked at the blonde boy and pat his head.

" It's okay, little buddy. It's not entirely your fault. It's his fault for trying to torture me. So don't blame yourself." she smiled. Yuu smiled back and hugged her tightly.

" I say we go for ice cream." Tsubasa suggested. "And it's on me." Kyoya finished. Seanna's and Yuu's eyes lit up.

"Ice cream~!" they yelled. Seanna stood up. "Not just no ordinary ice cream, FREE ICE CREAM THAT I DON'T HAVE TO PAY FOR~!" she yelled. Madoka, Yuu, and Tsubasa laughed at the younger twin's outburst.

-Fin-

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**TGN: Nuff Nuff Nuff~**

**Seanna: *listens to One Direction***

**TGN: Shall I torture Tsubasa next?**

**Tsubasa: I say Damian.**

**TGN: o.O DAMIAN IT IS~**

**Tsubasa: Please Read and Review.**

**TGN: You'll get any character you want if you do~**


End file.
